Chuck Greene
Chuck Greene is a character who first appeared in The Haunted Mask, along with its subsequent sequels, The Haunted Mask II and The Scream of the Haunted Mask. He is the best friend of Steve Boswell. History Goosebumps (original series) The Haunted Mask Alongside his best friend Steve, Chuck enjoys scaring Carly Beth Caldwell with cruel pranks. He eventually gets a taste of his own medicine when Carly Beth dons The Haunted Mask and terrifies him on Halloween night. The Haunted Mask II Chuck returns in The Haunted Mask II, still best friends with Steve Boswell. Together, the two come up with a plan to get back at Steve's annoying first-grade soccer team he's been forced to coach. Chuck tells Steve what he needs to do is scare them. Steve remembers the previous Halloween, when Carly Beth's masks sent them running in fear. Despite Carly Beth's warnings about staying away from the masks, Chuck and Steve enter the now closed party shop where she got her mask. Chuck is reluctant to break into the building, but eventually follows Steve into the basement. The two scavenge through boxes full of party supplies where they eventually find the masks they're looking for. Chuck is scared off by the sound of footsteps, leaving Steve alone with the shopkeeper. Steve manages to get away, taking a grotesque looking old man mask with him, keeping it a secret from Chuck. In hopes of paying back Chuck for ditching him, Steve plans to scare him, but the old man mask melds to his face, and makes him too weak to move. Chuck then appears at the end of the book, wearing a new mask, and scaring Carly Beth and Steve, who was now free from the mask. He reveals he also took a mask the night they broke into the party shop, and is having trouble removing it. General Information Physical appearance Chuck is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with long, straight, brown hair and dark brown eyes. Personality Chuck is very close to his friend Steve, as the two know how to make each other laugh. He loves to play pranks with Steve, especially on Carly Beth. Steve describes Chuck as good-natured, but often lacking in bright ideas. List of appearances Books * Goosebumps ** The Haunted Mask ** The Haunted Mask II * Goosebumps HorrorLand ** The Scream of the Haunted Mask * Classic Goosebumps ** The Haunted Mask Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 1 - The Haunted Mask Part 1 & 2 ** Season 2 - The Haunted Mask II Part 1 & 2 Trivia *In The Haunted Mask II, Chuck's last name is spelled as Green, rather than Greene. *''The Scream of the Haunted Mask seemingly retcons the events of ''The Haunted Mask II, meaning Chuck getting a mask stuck to his face at the end no longer happened. Actor * Amos Crawley (television series) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Recurring characters Category:Television series characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Bullies Category:Male